Promised Land
Promised Land is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season of and the one hundred and tenth episode of the series overall. Summary OUTRUNNING DEATH - When Stefan and Elena escape from Markos' control, only to find themselves stranded in a remote location, Stefan gets philosophical with Elena about her relationship with Damon. After their attempt to protect the doppelgängers goes badly, Liv and Luke come up with a dangerous new strategy. Damon recruits Matt and Jeremy to help him set a trap for Markos, who turns out to have a devastating surprise of his own. Bonnie finally admits to Caroline that she's been keeping the truth about the Other Side from everyone. Finally, while Bonnie searches desperately for a way to stop Markos, Caroline is witness to an unthinkable act of violence by one of the Travelers. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Julian (in Tyler's body) Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (ghost) *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Co-Starring *Lana Young as Pam Douglas/Carl *Tamara Austin as Maria *Cynthia Barrett as Soccer Mom *Paul Hamm as Mailman *Randall Newsome as Mr. Sikes *Vince Pisani as Fruit Stand Worker *John Eddins as Sam Douglas *Tyrez Armstead as Businessman Traveler *Cigie George as Businesswoman Traveler *Kathleen J. Walsh as Young Mother Traveler *Chad Marvin as Bike Messenger Traveler *Wayne Austin as Truck Driver Uncredited *George Anjorin as Bloody Townsperson *Préity Üupala as Woman Traveler *Trish Angelica Ryans as Traveler *Larry Saint Michaels as Chanting Traveler Trivia *Antagonist: The Travelers, Markos, and Julian. *In this episode, we learn that a starved/bled out vampire will hallucinate in their weakened state. *Elena tells Stefan that when she and Caroline were younger, she couldn't decide which of Caroline's traits were more annoying, her "control freakiness" or her "delusional positivity." Stefan tells Elena he doesn't have a problem with Caroline's control freak nature and Elena jokes that he didn't have to build a Barbie castle with her in second grade. *Elena asks Maria if she can drink a couple of ounces from her carotid artery as they are driving. This is the first time Elena has asked someone if she could feed off them. *Elena and Damon get back together in this episode, but it is short lived based on the events of Home. *This episode takes place a week before college finals according to Bonnie, who mentioned it to Caroline as she was packing up their dorm room. This means that their freshman year is nearly over now that they're preparing to take their final exams for the spring semester at Whitmore College. *Stefan is killed at the end of the episode by Julian, who ripped out his heart to stop the Magic Purification Spell cast by the Travelers. This is the first time Stefan has died since he was turned into a vampire in 1864. **Though Stefan's death stopped the spread of the purification spell, the effects continued to linger in the land covering Mystic Falls until Season Six's I Alone. *Elena was the last surviving doppelgänger, male or female, as of this episode. This status would continue on until Stefan's resurrection in Home. Body Count *Stefan Salvatore - heart extraction, killed by Julian *Sam Douglas - stabbed in the neck, killed by Carl (in Pam Douglas' body). *Pam Douglas - blood loss, Traveler spell *Dozen of Mystic Falls Citizens - blood loss, Traveler spell *Maria - head trauma, killed by Liv & Luke (indirectly) Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Town Square **Mystic Grill **Pam Douglas' Home *Travelers' Camp *Store *Diner *Travelers' Cave *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room *The Other Side Continuity *Stefan Salvatore is the tenth main character to die in TVD/TO universe after Vicki , Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy (resurrected), Bonnie (resurrected), Silas, Davina (resurrected), Sophie and Katherine. **Also, Stefan is the second one to die among the main trio, although, Elena was brought back through John Gilbert's sacrifice in The Sun Also Rises, and then again through Damon's blood in The Departed. **Stefan is resurrected in Home before the Other Side is destroyed. *Tyler appears only physically in this episode since the Traveler Julian now has full control of his body. *Liv was last seen in Man on Fire and was mentioned by Damon and Luke in What Lies Beneath. *This is the second time Liv has tried to kill Elena. The first was in Rescue Me. *Elena has been bled out for the second time this season. The first time was when Wes Maxfield drained 4.1 liters of her blood in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *Maria mentions the doppelgänger prophecy, believing Stefan and Elena are a couple. *There has been a one week time gap between this episode and Resident Evil, according to Damon. *There is a four-day time gap between this episode and What Lies Beneath. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.50 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.34 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #MarkosMania Cultural References *''Promised Land'' is a 2012 American drama film directed by Gus Van Sant. **A salesman for a natural gas company experiences life-changing events after arriving in a small town, where his corporation wants to tap into the available resources. *In the Hebrew Bible, the Promised Land is a land between the River of Egypt and the Euphrates of Western Asia and which was promised by God to the descendants of Jacob, the Israelites. It is the central argument of Zionism, of which the members claim that modern day Jews are the direct descendants of the ancient Israeli people. *''Promised Land'' is an Amercian drama series which aired on CBS from 1996 to 1999. *''Promised Land'' is the title of the Fifth episode of Season 5 of Inspector Morse which aired on PBS in the US and the BBC in England in the 1990s. Quotes :Damon: "Yeah, I know. Find Markos, kill Markos. Save Mystic Falls." :Markos: "Nice place." :Damon: "It is polite to knock." :Maria: "Once the spell starts, magic will be stripped away, layer by layer." :Liv: "We have to kill Stefan and Elena." :Markos: "The spell has already begun." :Damon: "We have a problem." :Liv: "I'm sorry... One of you needs to die." ---- :Caroline: "So Julian is trapped inside Tyler forever, or until he dies. So, I was thinking... what if he does die? You, know, maybe that's how we do it! That's how we get him out!" :Bonnie:"You want to kill Tyler?" :Caroline: "He'll go to the Other Side and then, when Liv does the spell to help you and Enzo, Tyler can come back. And speaking of, shouldn't you be, like, preparing, or talking to Liv? Or doing anything other than packing up our dorm room?" :Bonnie: "We have to be out of here right after finals, which I might skip, due to the potential extinction of magic in the place where I was spending my summer break." :Caroline: "Right, but I think the Other Side falling apart is slightly more pressing than late housing fees." :Bonnie: sighs "There is no spell. I made it up. The Other Side is collapsing, and everyone in it, including me, is going away for good. So, no. I don't think you should kill Tyler." ---- :Bonnie: "He said you promised to bring him back." :Enzo: "Ah. You're paraphrasing. He said, quote-- "I will find a way." :Bonnie: "Whatever." :Damon: "Hello! Still here. And I know what I said." :Enzo: "Remind him that he doesn't have a very good track record for keeping promises." :Bonnie: "Please stop talking." :Enzo: "The the Other Side is on the brink of collapse. I plan on pestering all of you until I'm safely returned to the land of the living." :Bonnie: "You need to fix this before I lose my mind." :Damon: "Hey! I'm sorry. I've got two missing doppelgängers. I've got a Traveler that wants to rid our town of magic. And I've got the friendly banker, Mr. Sikes, in the coat closet. So, your escape from the netherworld is going to have to wait till tomorrow." :Bonnie: "I think he wants to be penciled in for today." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x21 Extended Promo - Promised Land HD|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x21 Webclip - Promised Land HD|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x21 Webclip 2 - Promised Land HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Promised Land|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= Elena-liv_5x21.jpg 5X21-3.jpg 52f1933e91dbaf26c2ae7d7855219da9.jpg 5X21-1.jpg |-|Screencaps= 0.jpg Xvz.jpg Fxgf.jpg Ughuki.jpg Vxvr.jpg Sdtgfv.jpg Rtttt.jpg Hgu.jpg 78516.jpg 5454545.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Promised Land Trailer - YouTube.mp4 snapshot 00.23 -2014.05.02 18.24.58-.jpg Jkb.jpg 78657.jpg Mb,nj.jpg 123312.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-03.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-04.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-05.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-06.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-07.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-08.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-09.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-10.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-11.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-12.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-13.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-14.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-15.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-16.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-17.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-18.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-19.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-20.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-21.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-22.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-23.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-24.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-25.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-26.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-27.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-01.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-02.jpg 4687445.jpg 864.jpg 45.jpg ´´.png Screenshot_53.jpg Screenshot_54.jpg Screenshot_55.jpg Screenshot_56.jpg Screenshot_57.jpg Screenshot_58.jpg Screenshot_59.jpg Screenshot_61.jpg Screenshot_62.jpg Screenshot_63.jpg Screenshot_65.jpg Screenshot_66.jpg Screenshot_67.jpg Screenshot_68.jpg Screenshot_69.jpg Screenshot_70.jpg Screenshot_71.jpg Screenshot_72.jpg Screenshot_73.jpg Screenshot_80.jpg Screenshot_75.jpg Screenshot_74.jpg Screenshot_79.jpg Screenshot_76.jpg Screenshot_78.jpg Screenshot_82.jpg Screenshot_83.jpg Screenshot_84.jpg Screenshot_85.jpg Screenshot_86.jpg Screenshot_88.jpg Screenshot_87.jpg Screenshot_89.jpg Screenshot 90.jpg Hhhhbbh.jpg Grffxh.jpg Hgkj.jpg 4863jl.jpg Ghc4.jpg Fesr.jpg Ko25.jpg Fdhz.jpg Dhgj.jpg Ncvnm.jpg Vhmmc.jpg Fyj.jpg Bbfbnm.jpg Cgnj.jpg Bmv4.jpg Vn46.jpg Xbhx.jpg TVD_1270.jpg TVD_1272.jpg TVD_1275.jpg TVD_1276.jpg TVD_1283.jpg TVD_1285.jpg TVD_1286.jpg TVD_1358.jpg TVD_1361.jpg Delena5X21-1.jpg Delena5X21-2.jpg BnLpb9ICIAAPlaG.jpg Delena5X21-3.jpg Delena5X21-4.jpg Delena5X21-5.jpg Delena5X21-6.jpg BnM3_VtIQAAGc01.jpg Delena5X21-7.png Delena5X21-8.jpg Delena5X21-9.jpg Delena5X21-10.png Delena5X21-11.jpg Delena521.jpg Damon&Elena5x21.jpg Fdg.jpg Bcu6.jpg Jgdrh.jpg 8+4532148.jpg Erafd.jpg Bjkip.jpg Fyj56.jpg 4564i.jpg 5464jiop.jpg Vb6852.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e21.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 36.01 -2014.05.11 09.18.29-.jpg the-vampire-diaries-promised-land-exclusive-photo-damon-01.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e21.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 09.52 -2014.05.12 02.23.49-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e21.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 23.54 -2014.05.12 04.12.08-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e21.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 23.52 -2014.05.12 04.11.58-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e21.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 22.44 -2014.05.14 03.27.54-.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five